


Death On The Stairs

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Army Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has PTSD, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, One-eyed Dean Winchester, Post-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Serial Killer Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Death On The Stairs

关于Sam Winchester现在的生活，Dean想过很多种可能，其中没有一种包括了鲜血和床底下的怪物，也没有一种包括了Dean Winchester——他在离开美国的时候甚至从未想过自己能活着回来。如果可以的话他想要永远不去打扰Sam和他的苹果派生活，但是他还是让自己可恶的小私心占了上风。  
他回到美利坚的时候是初春。Dean依然不能习惯飞行，但是他可以忍耐。他可以感到飞机的机体角度发生了微妙的变化，随之而来的是沿着他的脊椎下方蛇行而上的不安感，他知道那意味着什么——他们要降落了。他用他从John Winchester和军队那里学到的方法把自己身体里悄悄冒了头的那一点点恐惧掐灭了，靠在椅背上，不去看窗外的云层和下面已经越来越清晰的麦田和楼房。  
与为了强装镇定而保持着沉默的Dean相反，他身边的Jimmy则对“退伍回家”显出了极高的热情。他是一个黑色头发的小个子男人，气质比起军人更像个会计。他不停地念念叨叨着什么，Dean一直以为他在自言自语，直到Jimmy向他转过头，嘴角还带着点笑：“……我打赌Claire一定给我准备了礼物，就像去年圣诞节时候一样……你呢，哥们，你也服役到期了吗？如果你和我同龄的话，那你保养得可真好。”  
Dean向右——向Jimmy所在的方向——转过头去，“不。”他说，把那个白色的医用眼罩拨开一些。  
除了一个类似陨石坑的黑色凹陷，那下面已经看不出任何眼睛存在的痕迹了，那个空洞的眼眶被安置在这个男人几乎可以说是过分精致的脸上显得尤其格格不入。  
Jimmy露出了那种神情——抱歉的神情，那种神情让Dean迅速地将头转了回去，像是猛兽在本能地远离火焰。  
“我……我很抱歉。”Jimmy说，“但是往好的方面想，你又可以跟家里人重聚了——”他突然停了一下，继而把语气放得小心翼翼，“——你有家人的，对吧？”  
Dean没有转头，他垂下眼，像是想到了什么，说：“是的。”他慢慢地开了口，“是的，我有一个弟弟。”  
Sam Winchester的身影就这样蹿进了Dean的脑海里，像一只粗鲁的猫咪。他离开的时候他的Sammy还在斯坦福安心读着书，留着过分乖巧的发型。在违背老爸的意愿偷偷地报了名去海外服兵役的前一天Dean曾经去找过Sam……好吧，是偷偷地去看了一眼Sam。Sam抱着书从图书馆里出来，而Dean远远地看着他，他身上的衬衣跟他的新生活一样地洁白、崭新。他看起来很开心，甚至比那更好——他看起来很平静。在他离开Dean和老爸之前他身上总带着的那一股倔劲儿和锋芒毕露的怒气销声匿迹。Dean看着那样的Sam，暗自下决定不再去打扰他，转过身离开了。  
而现在他回来了，他再一次站在了他弟弟的门前。  
他毫不费力地就查到了Sam的住址。Sam现在住在S城，离他所在的地方不远。他拿了那张写了Sam住址的纸条，复坐进了熟悉的impala。几年没见，他的女孩还是一样地光彩照人。他把手小心翼翼地覆在方向盘上，深呼吸，闭上眼。  
S城。  
他攥紧了手里的纸条。  
在第三天早上Dean找到了那个地方，Sam的公寓。公寓楼的保安是个十足的混蛋，Dean不得不用几张钞票才让自己混了进去。  
那天实在是很早——太早了。天光从窗外透进来呈现出一种泛白的浅蓝，照得公寓的门颜色轻轻地发着冷气。  
我只看一眼，一眼，Dean告诉自己，然后马上就走，绝不打扰他的生活，就当他的哥哥死在了海外——就当他从来没有哥哥。  
但他对着那扇门看了又看，手指数度抚上那冷冰冰的死物。他知道自己是真的想要敲开那扇门，他也曾无数次想象他和Sam重逢的场景。Sam会因为他的不辞而别生气吗？Sam会为他的平安归来喜悦得流泪吗？还是说——还是说Sam根本不在意他的死活归来与否，只想让他远远地滚开甚至巴不得他去死？  
Dean喉咙发紧。  
电梯门打开的声音从他的后面传过来，战场上的硝烟有那么一瞬又盖过他的脑海。  
Dean在那时猛的一转身其实几乎是出于某种该死的应激反应。他的肉体期待着战役，期待着汗水、伤口和接踵而至的鲜血，但它们中间一个都没有出现，出现的是Sam那双狭长的绿眼睛，那双他到死都不会忘记的，他弟弟的绿眼睛。  
见鬼，为什么他弟这么早就在外面了？今天可是周末！  
最后倒是Sam在他之前回过了神来，“Dean。”他轻轻地呼唤道，“Dean。”Sam叫他的口气都没有变，语调在音节尾部堪堪下沉，像一架正在准备降落的客机，缓缓地、柔柔地从云雾里下坠，似乎永远带着一点坚定的无奈或者愠怒。  
Sam三步并作两步向他走来，仿佛风暴以前沉沉地压上来的积雨云——他弟好像又他妈的长高了！操，这不是废话吗？——他得有三年没见过Sam了！  
Sam手里的购物环保袋掉在了地上，发出了咚的一声，但Sam显得全部在乎，他只是全心地走过来，微微倾身，抱住了Dean——就连拥抱的姿势也跟以前一样。  
Dean想如果Sam现在开始哭鼻子自己绝不会嘲笑他。  
但是Sam没有哭，他只是抱着Dean，声音带着的那种克制、冷静的狂喜仿佛隐匿于太平洋底部的火山。  
“Dean，”他说，“你回来了……你等了多久？”  
“我才刚到。”Dean随口撒了个谎，“就，打算——嗯，来看一眼，你知道的。”  
“嘿，为什么不进来坐——”Sam放开Dean，双手握住Dean的肩侧，他似乎要好好地看一看Dean，却在眼神复落在了Dean的脸上之后顿住了，他皱起了眉，手指收紧了，握得Dean的上臂有些隐隐发疼，“你的眼睛，”他说，声音冰冷得几乎让Dean陌生，“你的眼睛是怎么回事？”  
“嘿，嘿，放松点，小老虎。”Dean说，他把自己的语气放得柔和了些，“不是什么大事，就是……炸弹单片，要感谢它我才能提前——”  
“我想看看，”Sam打断了他，“可以吗？”  
“这没什么好看的，Sammy，”Dean说，“相信我。”  
“但是我想看，”Sam坚持，“让我看看，Dean。”  
时隔三年他还是对Sam那副可怜巴巴的模样没辙，Dean叹了口气，“好吧，别吐。”他拨开眼罩，把那个黑洞洞的陨石坑一样的眼眶展示给Sam。  
出乎他意料的是Sam只看了他一会，然后就再也没有追问什么，只是问他今天有没有什么事要做。  
“没有。”他说，“但——”  
“但是”二字尚未出口，就被Sam打断了，“那好，进来坐坐吧。我昨天新发了工资，今天买了新的啤酒。”他一边说着一边又摆出了那张落水小狗脸，然后那些“远远看一眼之后绝不打扰他的生活”的狗屁就全都飞到九霄云外了。  
当然了，Sam还是不会让他在大早上喝啤酒的，实际上，Sam去做了咖啡，甚至给那杯咖啡拉了花——“我暑假的时候在咖啡店做过实习。”他说。  
喝咖啡的时候Sam向他问起，“你找到住处了吗，Dean？”  
“还没有。”Dean说。  
“那为什么不来住在这里呢？”Sam提议。  
“你女朋友呢——她没意见吗？”  
“什么女朋友？”  
“呃，我以为……我上次检查的时候你还有个女朋友的。”  
“哦，你是说Jessica。”Sam语气轻快，“我们分手了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“三年前。”Sam看着他。  
“真可惜。”  
“所以你怎么说？”Sam捧着咖啡杯，他的手很大，手指在杯身前交叉，他身子向前凑得近了些，“你要住进来吗？”  
远远看一眼之后绝不打扰他的生活、远远看一眼之后绝不打扰他的生活，远远看一眼，之后，绝不，打扰，他的，生活。  
Dean在Sam的门前这样反复地告诉自己，但他依然在Sam的目光里点了头。


End file.
